


Bill and Ted's Excellent Vacation

by KeyWolf25888



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWolf25888/pseuds/KeyWolf25888
Summary: When Ted wakes the next day, it’s to very white light making its way under his blinds. He gets up slowly, having enjoyed his lie-in, and goes to see what the deal with the light is.“Snow…” Ted breathes, looking outside. “It’s snowing!”From somewhere in the house he thinks he heard deacon shuffling around. Maybe he heard Ted, maybe he didn’t.For a moment, Ted thinks about going to see if deacon wants to play in it. Then he hears the front door bang, and from the vantage point of his window he sees Deacon heading out, bundled up in two coats, a scarf, and a bobble hat. There’s only a smattering of snow on the ground, but at least Ted can respect his little brother’s ability to wrap up warm.Ted was going to go over to Bill’s anyway today. Now he just has an extra reason to.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 12





	Bill and Ted's Excellent Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago for the bnt gift exchange on tumblr and i'm only just getting round to putting it on here
> 
> it doesn't really go anywhere, but here you go anyway
> 
> is the title slightly misleading? maybe, but also it's funny

“What do you wanna to tomorrow?” Ted asks, pulling his lunch out of his backpack.

Bill looks at him thoughtfully. “I don’t know, dude. What do you want to do?”

Ted shrugs. With a mouthful of sandwich, he says, “wanna go to yours?”

Bill perks up at this. “Sure!” he says, kicking his legs out and leaning back against the wall. “My dad said he’ll be out until late tonight, and might be gone tomorrow. I think Missy leaving him made him sad.”

Ted hums. “You think?” he says. He isn’t sure if he’s trying to be serious or sarcastic.

They sit there in silence and eat their lunch. Bill brought less than Ted did – the usual way of things, but it doesn’t stop Ted from offering Bill half his lunch anyway. As usual, Bill declines it. Ted’s never sure if he should press the issue and make Bill eat more, but he thinks he’d feel bad if he did.

So they eat, and sit there, and watch the other students pass them by. Or rather, they watch the others, but the others can’t see them. Ted and bill’s favourite spot to eat their lunch is right in the corner of the school’s courtyard, at an awkward angle that makes it easy to see out of, but hard to be noticed by anyone walking by. It’s great for when the two of them just want to get away from everything and just be by themselves.

“Weird that this will the last winter break we have while in school,” Bill muses as they eat.

Ted cocks his head to the side. “You’re right, dude. What do you think we’ll be doing this time next year?”

Bill shrugs. “Maybe we’ll have written the song,” he suggests.

They share a glance. Neither of them dares to say anything further about their excellent adventure while in school, when anybody could hear them. It’s been over a year since it happened, and by this point Ted finds himself sometimes wondering if it was all just a fever dream.

“Yeah, maybe,” Ted says lightly. “That’d be cool.”

When the bell rings, they jump up. “We’re gonna be late, dude!” Bill cries.

Ted, nods, and they run to class, knowing that they’re going to be at least ten minutes late. As they go they briefly hold hands, just enough to remind each other that they’re together even when they have to deal with the trouble that is school.

Even the threat of detention for their tardiness isn’t enough to dull Ted’s excitement about the winter break.

**

When Ted wakes the next day, it’s to very white light making its way under his blinds. He gets up slowly, having enjoyed his lie-in, and goes to see what the deal with the light is.

“Snow…” Ted breathes, looking outside. “It’s snowing!”

From somewhere in the house he thinks he heard deacon shuffling around. Maybe he heard Ted, maybe he didn’t.

For a moment, Ted thinks about going to see if deacon wants to play in it. Then he hears the front door bang, and from the vantage point of his window he sees Deacon heading out, bundled up in two coats, a scarf, and a bobble hat. There’s only a smattering of snow on the ground, but at least Ted can respect his little brother’s ability to wrap up warm.

Ted was going to go over to Bill’s anyway today. Now he just has an extra reason to.

He spends more time than usual hunting out his warmest clothes. They’re hidden away, at the back of his closet, unused for a few years. When he finally fishes them out, they’re a little musty, but he puts them on anyway. It all fits, and that’s all Ted really cares about right now.

Without eating, Ted slips out of the house.

Its cold out. Ted knew it would be, but it catches him by surprise anyway. Used to the warm of California, the nip and chill the snow has made makes him shove his hands in his pockets for protection.

As he begins the walk over to Bill’s, the snow picks up its pace. While it had been only slow when Ted first looked out of his window, now it’s becoming thick, the snowflakes becoming chunky and the snow settling on the ground thicker and thicker. It’s a good job Ted could find his way to Bill’s blindfolded, because it’s beginning to look more and more like he’s going to need to work his way through it blind anyway.

By the time Ted reaches Bill’s, the snow is several inches deep, and it doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. Ted finds himself grinning to himself, looking around at the snow.

There are a ton of kids who have come out to play in the snow, too. Clearly Ted wasn’t the only one who thought it would be fun to go and play in the snow. Ted watches them as he walks, as they throw snowballs and make snowmen.

Eventually he reaches Bill’s house. There are no cars outside the house – thankfully, it looks like Bill was right, and his dad is out.

Knowing that to be the case, Ted lets himself into the house. “Bill?” he calls out as he closes the door behind him.

There are a few moments of silence. For a moment Ted thinks maybe Bill is out instead, and has left the front door locked. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

And then Ted hears the sounds of footsteps upstairs. “Dude!” he calls out, unable to see Bill yet.

There are more footsteps. “Dude!” comes the reply. Bill’s head pokes out from upstairs. “You’re early!”

Ted laughs. “I’m not that early. I think the sun might be setting soon!”

Bill rushes down the stairs. “Shut up, Ted,” he teases. Ted knows he doesn’t mean it, though.

Grinning, Ted pulls Bill in for a kiss.

“It snowed this morning,” Ted says excitedly when they break apart.

They air guitar excitedly.

“Let’s go out.” Bill takes Ted’s hand and drags him back upstairs. “Lemme get my coat.”

It doesn’t take very long for Bill to get ready. Ted has to keep himself from staring too much as Bill changes out of his thinner clothes and puts on a sweater.

Then, with great enthusiasm, Bill leads them outside, into the street.

Even with the shouts of all the children around, there’s still plenty of snow around for them to use.

Without hesitation, Ted bends down, grabs a handful of snow, and pushes it down Bill’s shirt.

Bill screeches, and Ted dances out of the way as Bill laughs, and digs for his own snow to throw at ted.

They laugh together like that for a while, throwing snowballs at each other and trying to dodge them as well as possible. Ted finds that he isn’t very good at it – he tends to get too distracted watching his boyfriend’s smile, the way his eyes crinkle as he laughs.

Eventually they call a truce, flopping back into the snow. It should be cold, but the layers Ted’s wearing protects him from the worst of it. Instead, all he gets is the threat of the chill, and the distinct sensation that his outer layers are sodden.

They catch their breath, lying there on the floor.

And then Bill starts moving his arms and legs – and Ted quickly catches on, arranging himself to make a snow angel too.

It’s something he hasn’t done since they were little, but he giggles to himself as they do it anyway.

“Good job, dude,” Bill says appreciatively, as they sit up. “Yours is so much better than mine.”

They compare theirs – Bill’s has managed to become unfocussed, blurring into the snow around it. Ted’s is much sharper, somehow. “Thanks, dude.”

Now that they’ve done it, they go to stand up. Ted winces to feel the moisture on the back of his coat.

Just when they’re getting up from the ground, Ted sees two familiar figures approaching. With the snowing stopped, and as Ted stands, it’s easy to see who it is, even with all the other people around them.

“Hey!” Ted says, jumping to his feet. “How are you guys?”

Missy and Joanna smile at him.

“Hi,” Missy says. Bill stands up behind ted, lagging behind for once. “We thought we’d find you out here.”

“And you were right.” Ted grins at them. “The snow’s cool, isn’t it?”

They share a glance. “It is,” Joanna says. “I think it’s the first time I’ve seen snow since England.”

“Right, right.” Ted nods.

“Will you come see me later?” Bill asks, from behind ted. It’s clearly a question for missy.

Missy bites her lip. “I don’t know, bill,” she says. “You know your father doesn’t want me coming round here anymore. I came to – to give you this.” She passes him a gift. “I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas, but…”

Bill holds the wrapped presently awkwardly. “Thanks,” he says. Ted looks at him. Bill looks nervous, but Ted can’t figure out why.

“We might see you at the new year,” Joanna offers.

Ted nods. “That’d be good,” he says. “But I don’t know if my dad might… you know…” He doesn’t need to elaborate that his dad has cracked down even more on him and Bill seeing each other in the past few months. Ted doesn’t think he knows about their relationship, but he also doesn’t want to test that theory. Not when he knows what might happen if he did.

Joanna nods. Ted thinks he sees pity in her eyes, but he doesn’t want it.

“I know, ted,” she says. “I’ll see you if I can, though. okay?”

Both Bill and Ted nod. “Thanks, Missy,” Bill says.

The girls share another glance. Ted wishes he could understand what the two of them said in their glances – he wishes that communication was always that easy.

But then Bill looks at him, and Ted knows that he doesn’t want to be talking to his ex-stepmom and his ex anymore. They might all be friends, but that doesn’t mean that he always wants to hang out with them. And especially not right outside his house.

Ted tries to be nothing but a good boyfriend. “Thanks for coming by,” Ted says to Missy. It’s a clear dismissal.

Missy seems to pick up on it. “It was good to see you,” she says.

For a moment, it seems like they might go in for a hug. They don’t, though, and with a wave and promises to see each other soon, Missy and Joanna turn around and go back the way they came. They hold hands as they walk. Ted can’t help but feel a stab of envy.

None of it seems to have been noticed by their neighbours, thankfully. Everybody outside is a child, and few parents seem to want to leave the warmth of their homes. Ted thinks they’re all missing out.

Thinking about them makes his thoughts take a different turn, though. Bill’s still holding the present, and Ted gets the feeling that he doesn’t want to stay out here much longer.

So he turns to bill, and wraps his arms around himself. “I’m getting cold, dude.”

“Me too.” Bill shivers dramatically. “Do you wanna go back inside?”

Ted tries not to seem too desperate, but he nods vigorously anyway. “Let’s go.”

They head back in. It’s only now, that they’re out of the cold, that Ted can see how red Bill’s nose and ears have become. It looks painful.

“Let’s get warm,” Ted says. He guides them both into the living room. Bill places the gift on the coffee table, and seems to relax a bit.

They sit on the couch together. Ted pulls Bill into his side, and they press together, Bill wrapping his arms around ted. Ted leans into him. It’s warm inside. and Bill makes it even warmer.

Even as Ted feels bills fingers dig into his side, angling to tickle him, he thinks that he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his winter break.

He wishes that every day could be like this.


End file.
